Hemulens
Hemulens are a species of characters in the Moomin series of books by Swedish finn author Tove Jansson. Hemulens feature in several of the books and almost all other Moomin media. In the Moomin Anime, Hemulens are portrayed only as one character, as seen on the image to the right, called The Hemulen. In Comet In Moominland , we meet one Hemulen who collects butterflies and his cousin, a stamp-collector who follow Moomintroll and his friends to the cave where they hide from the Comet. He reapperes in Finn Family Moomintroll, where he is initially depressed, because, after being an avid stamp-collector, he has acquired a copy of every stamp in the world, so that his life has no more meaning. He then realises he can take to botany, and collect plants, whereupon he brightens up. A female Hemulen raised Moominpappa in an orphanage, and later Moominpappa rescued her aunt, who looked confusingly like her, from the Groke . A ski-loving Hemulen with a large brass horn appears in Moominland Midwinter. He is adored by the little Toffle Salome, which he fails to notice due to her shyness until the end of the story. At the end of the novel he saves Sorry-oo from wolves. A Hemulen who probably is the same character appears again in The Dangerous Journey, since he is travelling with Sorry-oo. The short story "The Hemulen Who Loved Silence" features a large family of Hemulens who own än amusement park. Finally, in Moominvalley in November there is a Hemulen who lives in Moominvalley and adores Moominpappa, which is why he decides to visit Moominhouse. He owns a boat which the orphan Toft lives in but is scared of sailing, which he is ashamed of. Hemulens tend to have obsessive personalities, devoting themselves solidly to one interest, whether it be skiing, stamp-collecting, butterflies, or whatever. They tend also to be oblivious to the feelings and opinions of others. Other characters frequently find the Hemulens annoying or overwhelming, as they can be somewhat loud, bossy, abrasive and insensitive. However, they are well intentioned and usually have other redeeming qualities. Hemulens resemble Moomintrolls and Snorks, but are taller, always grey, and have an even longer nose than moomintrolls. They all wear dresses, and Moomins cannot understand their reason for wearing so many clothes. Perhaps the most prominent member of this species is Mr Hemulen in the 1990 Moomin anime series. A character exclusive to the TV series, he lives in Moominvalley, presumably close to Moominhouse, is very fond of plants and often appears to get entangled in the Moomins' adventures, sometimes out of his own curiosity. He is voiced by David Graham (who is best known for his voice work on the popular Science-Fiction TV series, Thunderbirds and its CGI reboot, Thunderbirds Are Go!). Gallery Hemulen.jpeg E211cc993d6ea58856b267f6ae4ce146.png|Original appearence of the character hemulen1.png|In Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka hemulen Does not Examine the Animals.png Hemulen Escaped Rhino.png Hemulen and Sorry-oo..png|Hemulen travel with Sorry-oo. Hemulen and Plant (01).png Hemulen and Magnifying glass..png Hemulen sleeps..png Hemulen and Plant (02).png Hemulen and Carnivorous Plant.png Mr Hemulen kissing the Postman.png Moomins and running Hemulen.png Hemulen is Coming..gif Little My with Hemulen..gif Hemulen and Fillyjonk..png Little My and Hemulen Fall Down the Hill..gif Hemulen and the mushrooms..gif Moomins with their friends and enemies.png Hemulen in the Police Station..png Hemulen in Trouble..png Hemulen with the Carnivorous Plants.jpg Hemulen and a Rhino.png|Hemulen escapes from rhino. Moomins in the Zoo.jpg Hemulen Run the Carnivorous Plants to Escape.jpg Hemulen saw the Snork Maiden.png Moomintroll, Hemulen and the Snork Maiden.jpg Hemulen and the Snowflakes.png Quick Hemulen, Run!.png Hemulen and the carnivorous plants.png Moomin, Sniff, and the Snork Maiden with Hemulen.png Hemulen examines flowers.jpg Category:Moomin Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka Characters Category:Moomin Species Category:Moominvalley (2019) Characters